Filosofi Ramen
by Muscat-Dunghill
Summary: Ramen, bagi dua orang kage, mengandung nilai seni yang lebih dari sekedar makanan belaka.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

**Jumlah kata: **1595

**Sinopsis: **Ramen, bagi dua orang kage, mengandung nilai seni yang lebih dari sekedar makanan belaka.

**Catatan: **fic tidak berplot, tak berkepala maupun berekor ini pernah dirilis beberapa bulan lebih dulu di LJ, dengan maksud mau diedit lagi sebelum masuk ke sini. Nyatanya enggak ada perubahan yang berarti sampai sekarang -boo-. _Friendship fic _dengan Gaara dan Naruto sebagai sentral. Enjoy!

**---**

**Filosofi Ramen**

**---**

**I.**

Awalnya hanya sebuah ajakan makan siang biasa.

"Aku yang traktir. Tenang saja!" seru Naruto.

Dan karena Gaara adalah seorang Kazekage yang baik, tak lupa seorang teman yang baik pula, tentu saja dia tidak menolak. Seperti kerbau yang dicucuk hidung, tanpa komentar ia menurut ketika Naruto menggiringnya masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai ramen yang tak lain bernama Ichiraku.

'Ramen paling enak di dunia,' cetus Naruto. Tidak lupa dengan senyum penuh percaya diri yang mematikan.

Apapun artinya itu. Gaara tidak bisa berargumen. Ramen bukan makanan yang familiar di Suna. Malah, seingatnya, belum pernah eksis.

---

Entah itu air kaldu, tepung ramen, atau daging udangnya, yang jelas setelahnya Gaara mengerti betapa sahabatnya tergila-gila dengan makanan yang merepotkan serta menjulur-julur itu.

Dia sendiri membuntuti rekor Naruto (lebih tepatnya karena terbakar tantangan yang diajukan partner makan siangnya tersebut) dengan menambah empat mangkuk. Ooh, tentu jauh tertinggal dari angka yang dicapai sang pelahap dari delegasi Konoha: dua belas mangkuk.

Tidak ada yang ingin lebih menangis bahagia daripada Teuchi, karena kini pelanggannya bertambah. Seorang kage pula. Pemasukan untuk simpanan hari tuanya benar-benar terjamin.

Siang itu, Gaara resmi menjadi pengikut sekte ramen Ichiraku maniak.

---

Malam harinya, Sakura Haruno terpaksa memberi Kazekage beberapa butir obat pencahar.

Masih lengkap dengan seragam rumah sakit, sambil mengetuki papan jalan—hari itu ia mendapat 'kehormatan' sebagai medis yang jaga malam di unit gawat darurat—Sakura berkacak pinggang di samping ranjang. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng.

"_Anda_," ujarnya dengan sabar, jari telunjuknya gatal untuk menuding, "_dari semua orang_, saya kira paling tahu kalau selera Naruto terhadap _ramen_ itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang normal, apalagi untuk diikuti."

Gaara hanya memegangi perutnya yang bergejolak tidak keruan. Gerutu yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak koheren. Temari dan Kankuro menyeringai lebar di kursi kiri-kanan ranjang.

Ya, ya, siapa juga yang belum pernah mendengar tentang kebarbaran Naruto akan ramen? Fakta itu sudah menyebar sampai negeri Iwa, menyebar dari mulut ke mulut: tentang seorang jounin elit Konoha berambut pirang yang niscaya bisa menghabiskan lima puluh mangkuk ramen dalam sekali makan. Beberapa pihak percaya itu hanya mitos. Ada juga yang bilang kalau itu bukan 'jounin Konoha', tapi _oni _jejadian. Didengar dari versi manapun, sudah jelas bahwa nafsu Naruto terhadap ramen memang berada di luar rasio kenormalan.

Gaara lupa hal itu.

Mungkin memang ada sihir di dalam bumbu ramen Ichiraku.

Atau mungkin Naruto sendiri telah memberi jampi-jampi pada ramennya.

Gaara membuat catatan metafisik untuk menginterogasi Naruto... setelah masalah pencernaannya yang mampat ini teratasi.

Ah.

Dan dia juga _sangat _akan menginterogasi Sakura. Karena beberapa saat kemudian, efek tiga butir obat pencahar yang diberikan ninja medis satu itu justru membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti ke toilet untuk dua puluh empat jam ke depan.

Hari berikutnya, Gaara terpaksa tidak menghadiri konferensi di menara Hokage. Hidupnya bergantung pada eksistensi toilet dalam radius dua meter. Delegasi dari Suna yang lain, yaitu kedua kakak Kazekage, setengah mati menahan histeria sepanjang sesi.

---

**II.**

Kadang, Gaara terkagum pada fakta bahwa otak Naruto masih utuh dan belum juga bertransformasi jadi ramen.

Seandainya saja dia tidak mengenal Naruto lebih baik, atau seandainya saja dia hanyalah orang yang dipilih secara acak untuk menemani Naruto setiap ia melahap menu favoritnya di Ichiraku, Gaara akan menyimpulkan bahwa hidup Sang Rokudaime itu hanya tercatut pada satu hal: ramen.

Obsesi Naruto Uzumaki pada ramen benar-benar luar biasa.

Untung, Gaara mengenalnya secara utuh. Sehingga ia tahu kata kunci untuk seorang Naruto bukan hanya 'R' itu, tapi juga 'shinobi' dan 'Konoha'.

Dua yang terakhir itu, Gaara tahu dengan pasti. Semua yang mengenal Naruto, tahu dengan pasti.

Setidaknya mereka bisa tenang, bahwa sepelik apapun masalah yang menimpa desa Konoha, Hokage mereka masih punya daya tahan terhadap sogokan seribu mangkuk ramen oleh pihak antagonis.

Tapi... Untuk jaga-jaga saja, katanya, mereka akan terus pasang mata.

---

Gaara, setelah melewati periode yang traumatis sejak malam tragedi obat pencahar beberapa tahun lalu, kini sudah dapat kembali mengkonsumsi ramen tanpa perasaan nestapa. Ajakan Hokage untuk mengganyang ramen selalu disambut dengan sukacita. Tentu dia sudah pasang memo imajinatif di jidat, bahwa ia adalah manusia normal (terlepas dari urusan _jinchuuriki—_oh, masa lalu...), sedangkan Naruto _tidak _normal (terutama dalam urusan gastronomi). Sehingga satu mangkuk ramen baginya adalah cukup.

Sementara Naruto menghabiskan mangkuknya entah yang ke berapa belas, Gaara hanya akan meminta Teuchi atau puterinya, Ayame, untuk mengisikan kembali gelasnya dengan tehAtau, sesekali, memesan dua tusuk dango sebagai pencuci mulut.

Dan dialog pun akan mengalir di antara dua kage itu. Topiknya tentang apa saja. Melanglang buana dari urusan politik—lebih tepatnya menertawakan anggota delegasi aliansi kedua desa yang kolot dan menyebalkan—teknik perninjaan yang terbaru, teman-teman, kejadian penting serta tidak penting sehari-hari, sampai cerita-cerita lama yang tidak pernah basi.

Begitulah dinamika vokal antara Naruto dan Gaara di balik kepulan uap ramen.

---

**III.**

"Yumiko sudah bisa melempar dua shuriken sekaligus," umbar Naruto dengan nada bangga, lalu mengelus penuh sayang rambut pirang kemerahan batita yang duduk di pangkuannya. "Ya, kan, Yumi-_chan_?"

"Oh," Gaara mengangguk. Bagaimana caranya bocah berusia setahun bisa melempar shuriken, ada di luar batas imajinasinya.

"Dan dia sudah bisa ngomong 'papa'."

"Sungguh?" Tch.

"Juga bisa makan ramen! Nah, Yumi-_chan,_ buka mulutnya, 'aaaa...'"

Sabetan tangan Sakura yang melayang cepat ke belakang kepala Naruto, disusul ancaman yang dapat membuat Kyuubi menguik di dalam kandangnya, membuat Naruto langsung menghentikan usaha peracunan ramen pada Yumiko.

Sakura memijat keningnya. Setengah jam pertama semenjak mereka duduk di dalam kedai dihabiskan Naruto untuk membicarakan anak itu. Ia memberi senyum maklum pada Gaara, yang ditanggapi dengan cengir lega terselubung. "Omong-omong, Gaara, bagaimana kabar Matsuri-_san_ dan Kaito?"

Naruto tercekik, lalu menarik napas. "Oh, tidak! Sakura-_chan_!"

Kini Gaara benar-benar di atas angin. Senyumnya melebar, nyaris meneror bagi yang melihat. "Ah, Matsuri baik-baik saja. Kaito... Sangat baik. Dia sudah bisa melempar empat shuriken, kalian tahu? Dan sebelum aku berangkat, dia baru saja bisa—"

Sakura nyaris menggempurkan jutsu Tendangan ke Bulan pada Naruto, karena setelah perbincangan dengan Gaara di Ichiraku yang totalnya memakan waktu tiga jam itu (lima per enamnya membahas Kaito—bocah Suna yang belum genap tiga tahun namun konon menunjukkan indikasi sebagai Kazekage Keenam, menurut pengakuan ayahnya) Rokudaime berkeras bahwa Yumiko-nya tidak kalah hebat, dan latihan Rasengan harus dimulai sejak dini.

---

Kabar baik maupun kabar buruk. Kelahiran dan kematian. Kemajuan juga kemunduran.

Semua berputar dengan sempurna di meja kayu kedai Ichiraku. Membentuk siklis emosi yang silih berganti, seimbang seperti empat musim alam.

---

**IV.**

Gaara menyadari kalau mereka berdua benar-benar sudah tua, ketika Naruto memutuskan bahwa dua mangkuk ramen adalah limit baginya. Gaara sendiri, tetap stagnan dengan satu porsi. Penjamu mereka di Ichiraku kini adalah cucu dari Ayame. Dan pemuda itu terpaksa mengucek telinganya dua kali untuk memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

Naruto tertawa lepas, "Naoya, aku benar-benar kenyang."

"Ta-tapi, tapi..." Naoya menengadah ke langit biru, memastikan tidak ada retakan aneh di atas sana. Ia harus segera bertobat jika lazuardi itu runtuh hari ini. Ternyata tidak. Harusnya semua normal. Tapi Hokage Keenam mengatakan kenyang di jatahnya yang kedua, itu tidak normal. "...kenapa bisa, Rokudaime-_sama_?!"

"Yah," Naruto mengelus dagunya yang ditumbuhi rambut putih halus, "walau secara penampilan aku masih tampak setengah dari umur asliku—" Naoya dan Gaara mendengus "—tapi sayangnya lambungku tidak. Dia bilang berhenti, dan jadilah berhenti."

Wajah Naoya seperti akan menangis. Ini namanya adalah pengurangan aset besar-besaran. Namun Naruto berjanji bahwa setiap minggu ia akan menjadi sponsor acara makan ramen Ichiraku gratis di alun-alun, sebagai ganti jatah yang hilang.

Ketika dua kage itu beranjak dari sana, ekspresi Naoya tidak jauh berkembang. Bagi Ichiraku, Naruto Uzumaki adalah jelmaan kucing penarik keberuntungan, maskot, iklan berjalan, serta bagian dari perabot kedai itu sendiri. Ketika Naruto meminta jatahnya dikurangi, hati Naoya masygul. Firasatnya tidak enak. Ia kembali menengadah ke langit, meminta dewa antah berantah untuk menyehatkan Hokage itu selalu. Dan juga Kazekage. Karena mereka adalah satu paket.

---

"Makan ramen gratis," ulang Gaara, ketika mereka mampir di toko bunga Yamanaka—seperti biasa. "Yakin itu bukan acara yang berbahaya?"

"Eh?" Naruto berhenti mengenduskan hidungnya dari sebuket bunga lili, ekspresinya buntu. "Berbahaya bagaimana?"

"Jangan celakai generasi muda, Naruto. Terlalu banyak makan ramen bisa mengubah otak jadi ramen. Sekarang aku berdiri di sebelah contoh yang hidup," Gaara menerima telengan di kepalanya.

"Hah. Sembarangan. Lihat, siapa generasi paling tua di desa kita, eh?" Tangan Naruto bergantian mengetuk pundaknya dan Gaara, sebagai empasis. Sisa-sisa api masa muda menyala di mata birunya. "Apalagi namanya kalau bukan gara-gara rutin makan ramen, eh?"

"Hm."

Mungkin faktor keberuntungan.

Mungkin, khusus Gaara, sisa-sisa panjang umur dari roh Nenek Chiyo.

Mungkin juga... memang efek ramen.

Gaara tidak tahu. Dan tidak berniat mencari tahu.

---

"Aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi, Sakura-_chan_. Tunggu aku, ya. Oh, dan karena aku tidak begitu suka bunga lili, aku akan bilang pada Yuuki-_kun, _Aiko-_chan_, Megumi-_chan_, Kuroki-_kun_—" satu per satu jari tangan Naruto mengacung, keningnya berkerut hingga makin keriput, susah payah menggali belasan nama anggota keluarga Uzumaki yang masih hidup, "—dan Tadahiro-_kun_, ehm... yah, mereka semua, supaya menaruh bunga lili _plus _krisan di nisan kita nanti..."

Masih tetap dengan mata yang terpejam, Gaara mengulum senyum. Celoteh Naruto tidak pernah mengalami kemajuan intelektualitas yang signifikan sejak dulu.

"...Yah, karena aku tidak suka bunga lili. Aku sudah sering bilang, kan."

Konsentrasi Gaara yang tengah mencoba untuk juga memberikan input pada Sakura, buyar sudah.

"Konoha baik-baik saja. Semua baik-baik saja. Gaara masih hidup, kamu bisa lihat sendiri. Dan, oh ya, aku hanya bisa makan dua mangkuk ramen sekarang," Naruto menghela napas. Tangannya mengelus nisan dengan lembut. "Aku benar-benar akan segera menyusulmu, nampaknya."

Gaara tidak melengos, tidak menggelengkan kepala, atau pun mengeluarkan komentar atas curahan hati Naruto yang bernuansa begitu muram. Keduanya sudah mengerti.

Sembilan puluh tiga tahun adalah jangka hidup yang lebih dari cukup bagi seorang shinobi.

Esok siang adalah acara makan ramen mereka yang terakhir, sebelum Gaara kembali ke Suna.

**-00-**


End file.
